101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean-Pierre Le Pelt
Jean-Pierre Le Pelt is the secondary antagonist of 102 Dalmatians. He is a furrier and one of Cruella de Vil's former henchmen. Bio ''102 Dalmatians After reverting to her original self, Cruella sought out Le Pelt at his fur fashion show to suggest an alliance between the two of them, to create her the puppy coat she failed to get at the end of the first film. Le Pelt agreed to this, and returned to her house with her. He immediately took dislike to her butler Alonzo, referring to him as "a wormy little man." Le Pelt was horrified when Cruella modified her drawing of the puppy coat, replacing the hair with a hood "for three special puppies." He was also shocked when he found out Cruella was stealing the puppies, for which Cruella laughed at him. When he voiced his feelings to Cruella about Alonzo's uselessness, she gave him the job of stealing the last three puppies - Dipstick's puppies. Despite his reservations, Le Pelt was determined to prove that he was better than Alonzo, and so headed off to steal them while Dipstick and his owner Chloe Simon were at a party Cruella was hosting. Eventually, after falling face down in a toilet and being bitten on the butt by Dottie, Le Pelt managed to capture the puppies and Dottie, although he dropped his ticket for the Orient Express, the vital clue that allowed Chloe and Kevin Shepherd (the owner of a local dog shelter) to track him and Cruella to his sweatshop behind a Parisian bakery. After trapping Chloe and Kevin in the basement with the Dalmatian puppies, Le Pelt began to prepare for the strangling and skinning process. When the puppies began to escape, led by Oddball (whom Alonzo had supposedly killed) Cruella headed out after them. Le Pelt laughed at Alonzo again, causing a fight to start between the two of them, where Le Pelt was eventually defeated when Alonzo wrapped him inside one of his fur coats, which was then sewn up by one of his illegal immigrant workers, although he managed to knock Alonzo to the floor. As he went to crush him, Le Pelt stepped in the hole the puppies had escaped through, trapping him As he went to crush him, Le Pelt stepped in the hole the puppies had escaped through, trapping him whilst being bitten on the leg by a dog named Chomp and gagged with a fur tail scarf by Alonzo until the police arrived to arrest him and Cruella. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue In the video game, ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue, Le Pelt had a much smaller role, being, along with Horace and Jasper, one of Cruella's henchmen that the player – controlling Oddball or Domino – had to trap. At the end of the game, the three henchmen hid in crates to escape when the police raided Cruella's toy factory, although they ended up being shipped to an isolated desert island. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Video Game Characters